


Shining Armor

by Faiz



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase gets a bit jealous when the gold ranger Ivan comes on the scene, and he's a swordsman just like Riley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> So I started watching Kyoryuger and Utchii is literally the biggest dweeb ever. I used some of his reveal in this fic, though we obviously won't know how Ivan really gets revealed for awhile (thanks hiatus!)

The music was entering Chase’s ears clear and crisp, with no need for him to turn the volume up at ear-piercing levels so he could hear it clearly. The base was unusually quiet, the perfect environment for him to get some good time in listening to his music and fixing his skateboard up.

And Chase _hated_ it. 

He never thought he’d ever say it, but he missed the constant sound of tennis ball after tennis ball being shot and deflected away as Riley endlessly trained, honing his moves so he could improve his battle techniques. He missed Riley getting annoyed and turning to berate him for being a distraction, before Chase would just smirk and pull the younger boy down for a kiss, any thought of a fight quickly being forgotten.

But no, that hadn’t been happening at all, not for days. All because of _him_. 

They had battled Fury, and to everyone’s shock his mask cracked, revealing a human face underneath, and Tyler had yelped at the familiarity of the golden glow. While fighting Fury, they had found the owner of the Gold Energem. He had broken free, and bowed deeply to all the rangers and introduced himself as Sir Ivan in his stupid, posh British accent. Chase wouldn’t have so much disdain for him if it hadn’t been for Riley.

As soon as Riley had seen the sparkling sword in Ivan’s grasp, he had been easily starstruck. He wanted Ivan to train him, and the knight had agreed to it with an easy smile that made Riley’s cheeks go pink and made Chase more angry than it should. After all, even after all the training Riley would still come back to the base and kiss him on the cheek and ask him when they were going on a date, and whether they should go somewhere for dinner. 

He checked the time on his phone again, finally realizing that he wasn’t going to be able to pay attention to his music at all. Riley and Ivan were taking longer than usual. He looked up quickly when he heard someone coming down the slide, but made a face when he saw it was only Shelby.

She made a face back. “Well jeez, sorry for being here Chase.” A streak of pink flew out of her hand as her Energem went into it’s place in the wall.

He shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I was just expecting someone else.”

“Riley and Ivan? I passed by them, they’re on their way.”

“Good.” Chase muttered.

Shelby just laughed. “Are you jealous?” Chase didn’t respond. “Oh my god, you’re jealous. For the first time in your life you’re actually jealous.”

“Shut up Shelby.” Chase crossed his arms and glared at her.

“Oh man...You must really love Riley.” Shelby said with wonder. “I’ve never seen you get jealous of anyone.” 

They heard the sounds of someone arriving, and they both turned to see Ivan hold out a hand to Riley. “Shall I help you up, Prince Riley?”

Shelby let out a burst of laughter as Riley’s face went as red as Tyler’s ranger suit. “Prince Riley? I didn’t know you got an upgrade!”

“Don’t laugh…” Riley lifted his hands up to try and cover his face. “I messed up okay?” He walked towards Chase shaking his head. “Ivan asked me where I lived and I said on a ranch. I mentioned that we owned a lot of land and without thinking about it I said it was like we had our own little kingdom. I guess Ivan just picked up on the kingdom bit and now he won’t stop calling me Prince Riley.”

“So Ivan, how goes the training?” Shelby asked, her giggles dying down but a grin still placed firmly on her face. “Prince Riley a good student?”

Ivan gave Shelby a short bow. “Training is going well Lady Shelby. Prince Riley is a quick study. A very formidable swordsman--Ah! I apologize, I need to check on the young prince.” He turned suddenly and carefully lead Riley to sit on one of the tables they had on the base, suddenly yanking up on his workout shorts.

“Whoa wait, what the fuck are you doing?” Chase had had enough, he moved towards Ivan, almost ready to pull out his morpher so he could shoot him. 

But Riley held his hand up to stop him. “Chase what are you doing?”

“He--” Chase stuttered as he looked down to see Ivan looking at him curiously before moving Riley’s leg to show a large bandage on his inner thigh. 

“The young prince unfortunately sustained an injury during our practice, and I promised that I would check on it when we returned. One shouldn’t jump to conclusions as you did. Jealousy is an ugly emotion, and I’d expect for you to have more trust in your betrothed.”

It sounded like Shelby was going to lose a lung with how hard she was laughing.

“Chase, we need to talk for a bit after this.” Riley said quietly.

They all fell silent as Ivan checked Riley’s injuring, and he stood up again and bowed, before giving Chase a glare and walking off with Shelby towards the exit to leave the two of them alone. Riley rolled down his shorts again before looking up at Chase. “What is up with you? You haven’t been the same since Ivan got here. Is he right?”

“Right about what?” Chase muttered.

“You know what. Are you really jealous of Ivan?” 

“Have you seen how you get around him?” Chase asked. “Your face goes all blushy and you giggle like a schoolgirl with a crush. Look! Your face is getting red again now!”

Riley covered his cheeks again. “Okay, so I get a little bit flustered around him and, and…” He squeezed his eyes shut. “Okay, it’s a little bit of a crush. But not the way you think!”

“And what other way is there?”

“Chase, he’s literally the first swords master who could train me. Sure, I started sword fighting when I was younger, but it was using sticks and watching videos I found online. Even after Matt gave me proper swords for my birthday, it’s not like he could help teach me. He doesn’t fully get swordplay. I’ve had to learn this all on my own and finally having someone help me is amazing! Wouldn’t you feel the same way if you found a sharp shooter like you?” 

Chase was quiet for a moment. “No…” Riley’s face fell. “...but mostly because I’m already the best.” He finished with a grin.

Riley’s face broke into a smile and he punched Chase on the shoulder. “I hate you so much.”

“Nah, you don’t. You love me.”

“So are you going to stop being jealous then?” Riley asked.

Chase thought for a moment. “No promises. I can’t help it, you’re my boyfriend. I’m gonna get jealous, but at least I know that even after all that, I’m gonna be the one getting you all to myself. Ivan is just gonna have to deal with it.”

“Of course he will.” Riley leaned up and kissed him. “Now, are we going to go somewhere to eat? I’m starving, I didn’t eat before training.”

“Sure, we’ll go anywhere you want, _Prince Riley_.”

Chase sped off before Riley could hit him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Riley confirmed for the princess in the Royal Rangers episode. He'd be the prettiest of them all. 
> 
> (Ivan hasn't even appeared yet but I'm all for platonic prince/knight shipping hell fucking yeah)
> 
> (also, this is my 60th fic on AO3. Jesus Christ.)


End file.
